El último día
by Grytherin18
Summary: ¿Cómo fue el último día de Jason en el Campamento Júpiter? Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._**

* * *

Cuando Jason despertó esa mañana, ya sabía que ese día sería un día _peculiar_. ¿Y cómo podía saberlo el hijo de Júpiter? Por la sencilla razón de que eran las ocho y media de la mañana, y Reyna aún no había ido a despertarlo.

Era extraño que a esa hora de la mañana, la hija de Bellona, no había ido a despertarlo, usando todo el armamento pesado. No es que Jason fuese alguien con el sueño pesado, pero la noche anterior habían tenido Juegos Bélicos, y luego Reyna le había obligado a quedarse despierto hasta las dos de la mañana, haciendo inventario. ¿Es qué eso no podían hacerlo al día siguiente en vez de a las dos de la mañana?

Espera... hoy tenían que seguir con el inventario.

Jason maldigo. No entendía por que la gente se moría de ganas de ser pretor. Vale, eras la máxima autoridad, pero aparte de eso no era divertido. Trabajo y más trabajo era lo que consistía en ser pretor.

Soltando una maldición en latín, Jason se bajó de la cama. Una corriente de aire envolvió su cuerpo, y Jason tirito. ¿Por qué había de ser octubre? Él preferiría que fuese un mes algo más cálido, como abril o junio. Junio estaría bien.

Rápidamente, Jason cogió unos tejanos, una camiseta de manga corta morada del campamento y su ropa interior, y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño, para tomarse una ducha rápida. Los pretores tenían sus propios cuartos de baños, que no tenían que compartir. Por lo menos se acabaron las largas colas de la mañana para coger sitio.

Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, y se apresuro a vestirse. Si no llegaba al desayuno a tiempo, Reyna le echaría la bronca delante de toda la legión... eso, y que el hijo de Júpiter tenía hambre. Cuando iba a salir, decidió agarrar un impermeable negro, y se guardó IVLIVS, su moneda/espada/jabalina, en el bolsillo del impermeable, y salió corriendo en dirección al comedor.

Llegó al comedor en unos cinco minutos, aunque, por suerte, las habitaciones de los pretores no quedaban lejos, o al menos para él. Al entrar, Jason vio que aún quedaban legionarios acabando su desayuno. Se dirigió a la mesa principal, que era el lugar donde comían los pretores, centuriones y el augur, que por desgracia estaba presente en la mesa.

Octavio le dirigió una mirada burlona a Jason cuando este se sentó en su sitio, que por desgracia era junto a él, y su compañera pretor, Reyna, la cual no lucía muy feliz.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó Octavio, fingiendo preocupación-. Creía que te había ocurrido algo.

-Pues ya ves que no -replicó Jason-. Pero estoy seguro de que si me hubiese pasado algo, tú lo habrías visto en tus osos de peluche.

Octavio claramente captó el sarcasmo en la voz del hijo de Júpiter, ya que sonrió falsamente.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto -dijo el legado de Apolo.

Jason se sirvió en su plato un par de gofres, para evitar iniciar una pelea con el augur. Puede que Octavio no fuese bueno con las armas, pero si lo era con el arte de la oratoria. Si no iba con cuidado, podría poner a la mayoría del Campamento Júpiter en su contra, a pesar de que él fuese hijo de Júpiter.

-Me alegra de que hayas podido venir, Grace -susurró Reyna a su lado.

-Podía haber venido antes, si me hubieses despertado -replicó Jason. Reyna frunció el ceño.

-¡Lo hice! -protestó ella-. O al menos lo intente. Pero no te despertabas. Casi uso a Aníbal para despertarte.

Jason durante unos segundos, tuvo una visión de un elefante barritando en su dormitorio. Se alegró de que Reyna no hubiese usado a Aníbal para despertarlo. Estaba seguro de que la hija de Bellona era capaz de despertarlo de esa manera.

-Bueno -se intentó defender Jason-, me has tenido hasta las dos de la mañana haciendo inventario.

-Y te recuerdo que hoy también nos toca -le dijo Reyna.

-Por lo menos déjame media hora de entrenamiento. Apenas he entrenado desde que nos nombraron pretor a los dos -dijo Jason, casi suplicando. "Casi", era la palabra clave. Los romanos no suplican. Reyna suspiró.

-Juro que a veces te comportas como un crío, Jason -comentó Reyna.

Jason sonrió. Sabía que esa era la manera de decir de Reyna que le dejaba entrenar. Así que acabó de desayunar, y se dirigió al Campo de Marte, que era dónde realzaban los entrenamientos las Cohortes.

-¿Por qué has llegado tarde? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Jason se giró, quedando enfrente de Hazel. A Jason le caía bastante bien, era muy amable para ser hija de Plutón... y definitivamente, era distinta a su medio hermano, Nico di Angelo, embajador de Plutón.

-Me he dormido -respondió Jason. Hazel lo miró, claramente divertida. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, mientras volvía a su entrenamiento.

Jason sacó su gladius de oro imperial y empezó a entrenar junto a la Quinta Cohorte, a la cual, él había pertenecido con anterioridad. Jason blandía su espada de lado a lado, desarmando y rechazando los ataques de sus oponentes. Los legionarios eran buenos, pero ninguno alcanzaba la habilidad de Jason en batalla. El chico rubio deseaba hallar un rival de su nivel, pero por ahora, no lo había hallado.

Cuando ya llevaba más de una hora de entrenamiento, Reyna fue al encuentro de Jason. Y no es que luciera muy contenta, exactamente.

-¡Jason Grace! -gritó Reyna, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltase-. ¿Cuanto tiempo vas ha hacer esperarme?

-Ya voy, Reyna -respondió Jason, devolviendo su espada a la forma de moneda, y saliendo corriendo en dirección a la hija de Bellona. Pudo sentir las miradas de simpatía del resto de la legión a sus espaldas. Y la verdad es que las entendía. Reyna era aterradora cuando estaba enfadada.

* * *

-¡Por fin hemos terminado! -exclamó Jason, arrogando el bolígrafo a uno de los lados de la mesa, y recostándose en su silla de pretor-. Por los dioses, no entiendo por que hemos de ser nosotros los que nos ocupemos de todo esto.

-Así se decidió hace cuarenta años -respondió Reyna, poniéndose de pie-. Vamos, Jason. Casi es la hora de la comida, y después tenemos que pasar revisión de las armas del campamento.

-¿Y eso no podemos hacerlo otro día? -al ver la mirada de Reyna, Jason suspiró-. Vale, vale, lo entiendo. Hemos de hacerlo hoy, ¿no?

-Me alegró de que lo captes -dijo Reyna, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Después de comer, Jason y Reyna pasaron revisión de las armas del campamento, que, por fortuna, estaban en buen estado. Si no lo hubiesen estado, Jason estaba seguro de que Reyna le hubiese obligado a ponerlas en buen estado, limpiándolas y afilandolas.

Después de la revisión de armas, tuvieron la típica revisión de las Cohortes que se solía hacer todos los días, antes de la cena, asegurándose de que todos los campistas estaban en el Campamento Júpiter, y no en la Nueva Roma, la ciudad que del campamento.

Finalmente, después de la cena, Jason y Reyna volvieron a sus respectivos dormitorios, pero antes de quedaron en el balcón que había cerca de ellos.

-¿Has pensado que hacer cuando dejes de ser pretor? -le preguntó Reyna en ese momento.

-No lo sé -confesó Jason-. La verdad es que no me imagino yendo a la universidad de la Nueva Roma.

-No te imagino en una clase de la universidad, la verdad -comentó Reyna, divertida. Jason alzó una mano al cielo, cerrando el puño.

-Creo que me gustaría salir de la Nueva Roma, y viajar. Pero no solo por Estados Unidos, si no también por otras partes del mundo.

-Eso puede ser peligroso -apuntó Reyna-. Sobre todo para ti, al ser hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes.

-Lo sé -dijo Jason-. Pero es lo que quiero hacer.

Reyna sonrió.

-Pues entonces te acompañare -repuso ella-. Tú solo no llegarías lejos, Grace.

-Muy graciosa -dijo Jason con sarcasmo-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Reyna se encogió de hombros.

-Lo mismo que tú, no lo sé -dijo la hija de Bellona, mirándolo de reojo-. Creo que por ahora me voy a centrar en el presente.

-Eso esta bien -admitió Jason-. Creo que será mejor ir a la cama. No quiero darle motivos a Octavio para que consiga que me echen de ser pretor, antes de que pueda irme por mi propio pie.

Reyna sonrió, y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Jason -susurró, antes de ir en dirección a su dormitorio.

Jason se quedó mirando como Reyna se marchaba, extrañado. La hija de Bellona no es que fuese especialmente alguien cariñoso. Encogiéndose de hombros, Jason volvió a su dormitorio, solo para descubrir que ya había alguien allí. Una mujer de cabello negro y con una piel de cabra sobre los hombros. Jason se arrodilló al reconocerla.

-Señora Juno -dijo Jason-. ¿Qué la trae aquí?

-Vengo a darte una misión, Jason Grace -respondió la diosa.

-¿Qué misión? -preguntó Jason, levantando la cabeza. Juno sonrió.

-No hace falta que te la explique -repuso juno-. Total, no recordaras nada.

-¿Qué quiere...

Pero antes de que Jason pudiese completar la pregunta, la oscuridad lo envolvió, sumiéndole en un trance.

La próxima vez que Jason abrió los ojos, fue en un autocar, de camino a el Gran Cañón de Colorado.

La próxima vez que Jason volvió a ver el Campamento Júpiter, fue en junio.

Y en cuanto lo volvió a ver, lo supo. Aquel día, aquel día de octubre, había sido su último día allí.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**aquí os traigo un nuevo one-shot, para el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo", que contempla el último día de Jason Grace en el Campamento Júpiter, antes de Juno lo intercambiase con Percy Jackson, y lo mandase al Campamento Mestizo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18**


End file.
